Atlantean Prince
by Princess-Serenity-Serena
Summary: Atlantis has been discovered and it hides a dark sercert. Can its discoverer learn of the city's tragic past and right an ancient wrong or will they too be cursed?
1. Atlantis Legend

**Atlantean Prince**

Serena sat at her desk translating the many Atlantean texts that she had copied out from her recent expedition to the ancient city that she had discovered along with the group of other archaeological students and her professor. Her professor had been honest with the media saying that she had been the one to discover the lost city and the first to walk on its undisturbed ground. "Professor?"

"Yes my star pupil, what is it?" He walked over to her to look at the many pieces of paper spread out before her.

"I think I may have been able to crack the Ancient Atlantean code and I think I may have found something interesting." She picked up her note pad and handed it to him before picking up a photograph of a stone tablet. "I believe it's a legend about one of the rulers of the city. A prince known as Endyrienmionda."

"What does this legend say?"

Her professor certainly had taken an interest in her a lot more since her discovery and she had begun to feel as though he was neglecting his other students. "Professor you know, you really shouldn't pay me more respect than the others in this class just because I discovered the famous lost city of Atlantis. Who knows? One my classmates might discover the lost tomb of a famous royal of one of the famous ancient civilisations."

"Highly doubtful."

She looked at him disgusted before pressing the record button on her note recorder. "This legend, if I cracked this code correctly, says that Prince Endyrienmionda was one of the most respected and most well loved of all the rulers of Atlantis's history. It says that his people worshipped him as a god because unlike the past rulers he actually helped the people of his kingdom by seeing to the administration of the kingdom himself and by work alongside his people. Even the goddesses loved him. Many women, including some of the kingdoms goddesses, were infatuated with him and many tried to seduce him but all of them failed. It seems that he…" she trailed off into giggles and stopped recording her translation, "Darien, stop it!"

Her silvery white cat looked up at her and stretched, yawning.

She shook her head, smiling and then pressed record again. "It seems that he refused one goddesses, the goddess of hate, revenge and war, who apparently didn't like to be refused by any one and he took revenge."

"Any idea on what happened to her? This Prince Endyda…or whatever his name is?"

"Prince Endyrienmionda. Unfortunately no. It seems that part of the tablet is missing." She pressed stop then lent back in her chair. "I think I might take another trip to my ruins to see if I can find anything."

"Good thing you bought that island from the government that owned it. Now you own the whole site."

"Mmm, that is a good point. I don't need to get permission off the government of any country."

"Serena. My gorgeous talk of the world, celebrity girlfriend." A tall brunette-headed man walked towards them.

Serena groaned.

Her professor looked at her realising that this was just one of the many guys who claimed to be her boyfriend and the one she despised the most. "Do you have a visitor's pass sir?"

"Visitor's pass? Why the hell would I need one of those? My girlfriend is the Uni celebrity therefore I don't need some stupid pass."

"Sorry, no pass then you have to leave. Our students don't need some moron with a terrible dye job and horrid personality disrupting their education."

"How dare you! Serena, tell him who I am!"

"I think I might head home, professor." Completely ignoring the brunette she quietly packed up her notes and other various documents into her briefcase. "Darien, come on. Time to go home. You feel like Chinese or sushi tonight?"

Darien leapt up onto her desk and picked up one of her files.

"Thank you, baby," she smiled taking the file from him and putting it in her briefcase. She closed her briefcase then gently picked Darien up, making him pur as she gently scratched him behind his ears. "And I'll order double sushi for you tonight. You want me to get some movies?"

He curled up against her as she picked up her briefcase.

"See you Monday professor." She walked past brunette head, still ignoring him, and left the room.


	2. Childhood Friends

_**Chapter Two**_

"_Serena, it's just Raph. Don't get too caught up in translations and forget to eat at least three times a day. Proper meals too. We'll be seeing you when we come to town for the concert tour in a few weeks. Well, I'll let you get back to work. Love you Bunny_."

Serena smiled and shook her head at the answering machine. "Trust you to still treat me like you did when I was ten." She sighed, stretching as she stood up, before rubbing her shoulders. At the sound of the front door of her penthouse being kicked in, she jumped startled.

"SERENITY SERENA USAGI TSUKINO-LUNARLIGH-SOLARMA!"

She winced and smiled at the angry voice of her best friend's voice. Darien's hissing caught her attention and she gently picked him up, cuddling him against her. Kissing his head as she walked out of her study, she greeted her friends as they moved into the apartment. "I hope you didn't break the door Rei."

"Well maybe if you'd come out with us more like you used to…"

"Don't start Rei. You know that this is a really important discovery for Kitten."

Serena watched as her best friends once again began to argue. These girls had been her best friends since they had met when she was fourteen and they had been the only ones who she felt truly comfortable with.

Rei was the violent eyed, raven haired Shinto priestess of the group, having been raised by her grandfather after her mother's passing. Though she often seemed peaceful, she was hot tempered and usually fought with Serena.

Amy was the genius of the group. She was still sweet and not so shy any more. Her blue eyes were like sapphires and her black-blue hair was still kept short so it didn't interfere with her while she practised as a doctor.

Lita was the fighter and brilliant chef. She was the only brunette of the group. Her hair was constantly up in a ponytail while her emerald green eyes sparkled with challenge.

Mina, the second blonde in the group was a star volleyball player and an idol. She was often mistake at first meeting for Serena's twin and was in fact her cousin. Her baby blues and long hair that she kept half up with a red ribbon often had men falling at her feet.

Amara was the complete tomboy and was often mistaken to be one as she was constantly dressed as a male. She sandy blonde hair was kept short and her blue eyes were several shades lighter then Mina's. Being one of the best racers in the world, she was always travelling, competing and winning.

Michelle was Amara's partner of five years and a famous musician and painter. He aqua coloured hair hung loosely at her shoulders and her blue eyes looked more like the ocean.

Hotaru was the youngest of the group and the shiest. Before meeting Serena and the rest of the group, she was picked on and made an outsider. Her dark cropped hair hung loosely an inch below her jaw and her dark violet eyes gave her an air of mystery.

Trista, the eldest of the group, was a world famous fashion designer and often partnered with Serena's cousin Zola for fashion shows. She was the 'big sister' of the group and often had to stop the fights and tongue wars between Serena and Rei.

"So how are the translations coming?" Trista asked.

"Alright. I managed to finally crack the code…or at least I think I have. I'll show you later."

"So what's with the cat?" Lita asked.

"I found him at Atlantis. He followed me everywhere after the first couple of days and I just couldn't bear to leave him behind, so I brought him home with me. Besides, he's all the male company that I need right now." She sat down on the sofa settling Darien on her lap and softly continued petting him as he curled up in her lap.

"Ah. Guys who didn't like you before you were famous are now saying they're your boyfriend or fiancé?" Mina asked understandingly.

"Yeah, it was Liam Campbelton today. You know that arrogant brunette?"

"Oh yeah. I really hate that guy. Just because he has money he thinks he can have what ever he wants." Lita folded her arms sitting down at the coffee table.

"So are you still practising martial arts?" Rei questioned.

"Of course. I have to stay in shape some way and it helps me to regain focus on my work when I start to get tired. So I take it you guys brought dinner?"

"Yes and the triple order of sushi you wanted." Trista held up the bags she held.

"Then let's eat!"


	3. Princess'

_**Chapter Three**_

Serena sighed wiping the sweat from her forehead. Looking around, she smiled to herself, seeing that the excavations had been going well and that almost a tenth of the city had been uncovered. It surprised her when she had discovered that Atlantis was not in the Atlantic Ocean as everyone throughout history her thought, but was in the Pacific, south east of Hawaii.

"Serena, we're all going to stop for lunch okay? You've been out in the sun too long, you're starting to burn."

"Alright. I'm going to take a nap after lunch, wake me if anything comes up."

"Will do Princess."

Serena shook her head at the nickname. Ever since they had discovered a small formally palatial villa with a single fresco still intact, they had been calling her Princess. Only for the simple reason of the young woman in the fresco looked like her double or a royal version of herself. Serityrenasere, she had found out her name to be, was the one woman that Endyrienmionda had chosen of all others. They had yet to find a fresco of the Prince and Serena found it strange that she felt so comfortable being here amongst the ruins.

Darien watched as his mistress stood up and stretched her sore and tired muscles. He had been with her when they discovered the fresco of Endyrienmionda's fiancée Serityrenasere. Of course he had preoccupied himself with exploring and finding interesting things for Serena to look at before she went to discover more with him. Being back amongst the ruins made him miss the days when Atlantis was prosperous and flourished, but he knew that he would rather be here with Serena.

"Darien, time for lunch. And an afternoon nap." She moved over to him and picked him up. "Want sushi with me?"

Darien meowed in response, before rubbing his head against her cheek.


	4. Important AN

Sorry but this but this story's gonna be taken down soon so I can do some major rewriting and editing

Sorry but this but this story's gonna be taken down soon so I can do some major rewriting and editing. Sorry bout this.


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey,

just wanted to let you all know that I'm not dead, dropped off the face of the planet or anything else to that effect.

I've been busy with my novel research and writing, looking for permanent employment and doing what temporary stuff I could get while going back to school to get qualifications that don't seem to get me anywhere.

I'm also redoing Atlantean Prince, Lonely Hanyou and Tohru Unknown so the redone chapters should be up in the next couple of weeks.

Also thanks to both my computer and laptop dying at the same time, I've had to redo the chaps I had for A Promise Kept so I'm working on those as well and they should be up by the end of next week

Sorry for the delay in the updates


End file.
